Naruto: El Gangster
by Gjr-Sama
Summary: Que pasaria si Naruto Uzumaki tomara un nuevo camino con un trio de delicuentes que le ayudaran a vengarse de su familia que lo han menospreciado. Sigue a Naruto en su aventura a ser el mejor gángster de el mundo y en su venganza hacia los que lo hicieron a un lado. Advertencias adentro. M. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto El Gángster **

**Hola que tal a todos amigos de fanfiction**

**Aquí les traigo mi primer fic que espero les guste leerlo tanto como ami me gustó escribirlo **

**Me presento soy Gjr20900, llevo alrededor de un año y medio leyendo fanfics pero hasta ahora me e decidido crear mi propio fic que estoy seguro será único en su especie ya que sólo e leído un fic en español entre este anime y videojuego y es de mi gran amigo Anakin Namikaze **

**este será un ligero cross entre Naruto y GTA V**

**quiero aclarar que aquí las 5 grandes villas ninja serán ciudades de Japón y claro habrá países de la vida real pero el fic se centrará en lo que es Japón y un poco en Norte américa **

**claramente es un fic U/A **

**De una vez les aviso que este fic contiene contenido que no es apto para menores aunque se que les valdrá madre la advertencia jajaja**

**este fic contendrá alto contenido de lenguaje soez, sexo, armas, consumo de drogas, etc...**

**por tanto creo que se considera clasificación M**

**este fic se me vino a la cabeza después de estar jugando a GTA V y me pregunté a mi mismo acaso habrá un fic Cross entre Naruto y GTA y busque y encontré el de mi nuevamente repito gran amigo Anakin Namikaze**

**y dije porque no hacer yo también uno **

**aquí Naruto siempre ha sido un chico rebelde y problema, lo opuesto a sus hermanos Natsumi y Menma que son los mejores del Instituto y los más populares**

**esto causa que minato decida mandarlo a un reformatorio pero Naruto decide hacer algo y conoce a un trío se podría decir gángsters un tanto especiales. Ahí es cuando comienza la historia**

**Aunque aclaró que este fic se centrará más en la vida loca de Naruto ósea fiestas, salidas de parranda, robos a bancos, etc... pero sobre todo veremos un Naruto con una actitud muy rebelde, un poco pervertido (sólo lo normal ni tanto ni poquito) y sobre todo muy pero muy fiestero jaja xD**

**Renuncia de derechos: Ni Naruto ni GTA V me pertenecen, mucho menos las marcas que se mencionen a lo largo de la historia .**

**Esto lo hago por diversión mía y entretenimiento de los lectores sin fines de lucro.**

**También les aviso que este no va ser mi único fic ya que tengo unos cuantos proyectos en mente que describire al final del primer caso ósea más abajo **

**sin más preámbulo * sonido de tambores ***

**!COMENZEMOS¡**

**-hablando-**

**"pensando"**

**Capítulo 1 **

**hasta luego perdedores.**

Konoha city una gran ciudad de Japón a la par o quizás un poco más grande que Tokio, conocida por sus grandiosas aguas termales y por ser el hogar de grandes empresarios también por ser sede de una de las empresas más grandes y productivas del mundo la industria Namikaze encargada de producir piezas para autos super deportivos. además que su presidente Minato Namikaze es un socio activo de el fabricante de automóviles super deportivos "Lamborghini" , así como también es socio activo de la empresa Apple la cual fábrica y saca al mercado los mejores smartphone's sólo comparado con los smartphones "Galaxy s" de la empresa Samsung .

Pero bueno ese no es el punto

nuestra historia comienza en la sala de la mansión Namikaze.

**Hora: 9:34 PM**

**Lugar: sala de la mansión namikaze **

**(la mansión Namikaze es parecida a la de Michael De Santa p de GTA V)**

Podemos observar a tres personas en la sala de la mansión, dos de esas personas un hombre rubio de ojos azules de unos 32 años y una mujer pelirroja de unos ojos color amatista también de 32 años y parecían estar regañando fuertemente al tercer individuo que era un chico rubio de ojos azules con unas curiosas marcas como de bigotes en las mejillas de unos 13 años .

-Ahhh maldito mocoso que no puedes vivir un día sin meterte en problemas, sólo dejas en vergüenza a la empresa y a la familia, es la tercera vez que me mandan a hablar del instituto está semana, siempre andas metido en peleas o buscando problemas pero esta vez as pasado la línea mocoso infeliz, porque no eres como tus hermanos que de ellos si me mandan hablar del instituto es porque les dan algún reconocimiento pero en cambio tu humo sólo dejando en vergüenza a la familia y industria Namikaze- dijo enojado el rubio mayor conocido como Minato Namikaze presidente de la industria Namikaze.

\- tú padre tiene razón Naruto deberías ser como Natsumi y Menma ellos nunca nos dan problemas como tu mocoso esto que hiciste hoy no tiene nombre, ya no se que hacer contigo mocoso, al parecer los castigos no funcionan contigo- hablo en tono de voz alto la pelirroja conocida como kushina uzumaki, esposa de minato namikaze

\- Tsk, no me compares con el imbécil de Menma y con la tonta de Natsumi y lo que hice si tiene nombre se llama fumar, por si no lo sabias- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa el de las marcas en las mejillas que actualmente traía puesto el uniforme del instituto (el uniforme de kuo de hsdxd)

\- que acaso no sabes la mala reputación que eso le puede dar a la industria, que pasaría si las personas se enteraran que el hijo de uno de los mayores empresarios tiene tan sólo 12 años y ya fuma y es un rebelde - grito ya enojado minato por el comportamiento indiferente de su hijo mayor, minato estaba realmente furioso pues hace alrededor de 5 horas que les mandaron hablar del instituto porque habían descubierto a su hijo fumando en los baños y lo peor de todo es que el no lo negaba ese comportamiento cínico de su hijo lo molestaba tanto.

\- me vale 500 kilos de mierda lo que pase con la estúpida reputación de tu maldita industria- dijo como si nada Naruto aunque ya estaba enojado

!PLAK¡

fue el sonido que se oyó por la sala de la mansión de la tremenda bofetada que kushina le habia dado a Naruto

\- como puedes decir eso- dijo super enojada la ojimorada

-con la boca- respondió simplemente el menor de los rubios, y esa respuesta fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Minato

\- !suficiente¡ ya escuche mucho de ti mocoso, mañana a primera hora tomaras un vuelo a Norte américa a los Estados Unidos te irás a la ciudad de los santos. cuando llegues allá uno de mis hombres te llevará al reformatorio de menores rebeldes y allí estarás po años tiempo suficiente para que te corrijan como debe de ser- dijo minato el creía que esa era la opción correcta para corregir a su hijo, poco sabía minato que pasaría todo lo cocontrario

-les avisaré a tus hermanos de la decisión de tu padre, eso es lo mejor - dijo kushina mientra se iba a decirle a sus otros 2 hijos la noticia.

-yo también voy- dijo el ojiazul mayor para después seguir a su esposa

"ok, esto no lo esperaba , que más da iré a la ciudad de las estrellas en Norte américa" pensó esta vez el rubio menor antes de marcharse a preparar sus maletas

**Hora: 2:45 AM**

**Lugar: balcón de la habitación de Naruto**

Podemos ver como Naruto se encuentra sentado en una silla en el balcón de su habitación observando las estrellas vistiendo solamente unos boxers con estampados de corazón y una simple playera de tirantes

" aaaaah al parecer tendré que pasar 6 putos años en ese maldito reformatorio" así es Naruto estaba resignado a ir a ese reformatorio en la ciudad de los santos pero de pronto una idea le llegó a la cabeza y de hecho si que era una buena idea, sin más Naruto se metió a su habitación a descansar un poco no sin antes decir en voz baja

\- a no ser que...-

**Hora: 7:35 AM**

**Lugar: Entrada de la mansión Namikaze **

Podemos observar como la familia Namikaze a excepción de Naruto se encuentra a fuera de la entrada de la mansión esperando a alguien, mientras el chofer Charles espera dentro de la camioneta es una camioneta 'Ford, Lobo 2015' color negra

\- eso bobo de Naruto hasta cuando se le va quitar lo estúpido irresponsable - comentó obviamente ya desesperada Natsumi, Natsumi era una chica pelirroja de ojos azules vestida con el uniforme del Instituto (el de kuoh, y para darse una idea Natsumi es el Jutsu sexi pero con pelo rojo y sin marcas en las mejillas)

-tranquila hermana, ya sabes que ese baboso es un irresponsable - trataba de tranquilizar Menma a su hermana Natsumi , Menma era un chico con una actitud tranquila y su apariencia era casi igual a Naruto sólo que con el pelo más claro (color del de tsunade) y sus ojos eran como los de su madre sólo que este usaba lentes, también llevaba el uniforme del instituto

iban a continuar hablando pero oyeron como la puerta de la mansión se abría dando paso a Naruto que venía arrastrando una maleta con llantas , y llevaba puesto una simple playera de negra, unas Bermudas color hueso y unos tenis nike de choclo negro, y llevaba puestos unos audífonos alrededor del cuello

este sólo paso de largo por donde estaba su familia y se subió a la camioneta, no sin antes colocar en la parte trasera su equipaje

-adelante Charles vallamonos- dijo Naruto al chofer de nombre Charles

-no se va despedir joven naruto- recordó el chofer que llevaría a Naruto al aeropuerto

-jeje cierto- dijo Naruto mientras se volvía a bajar de la camioneta y se dirigía a su familia, primero se despidió de Menma

-hasta luego pendejo , morirás Virgen si sigues con esa actitud de chico listo- dijo Naruto a su hermano menor por unos minutos como si fuera la mejor de las despedidas.

Después se despidió de Natsumi

-No te echaré para nada de menos tonta, por cierto buena suerte con el baboso de sasuke tal vez si llegas a salir con el te pueda hacer una manicura - dijo obviamente burlándose de su hermana menor por tan solo también unos minutos.

y finalmente se despidió de sus padres

\- Padre, madre, con todo respeto vallanse a la verga aunque saben que me van extrañar-término de decir Naruto para posteriormente volver a la camioneta, que sin esperar nada más ni nada menos emprendió marcha al aeropuerto, o eso creía la familia Namikaze ya que a menos de una cuadra la camioneta paro en seco

-!HASTA LUEGO PERDEDORES¡- grito Naruto desde el quemacocos de la camioneta levantándoles el dedo medio a su familia para que después de eso la camioneta continuará su recorrido al aeropuerto

obviamente esas despedidas les saco una gota en la nuca a los Namikaze , y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar

-Chaaa, maldito tonto lo odio- grito enojada Natsumi por que su hermano la molestara insinuando que ella quería con su compañero de clases , con Menma no fue muy diferente, este estaba que echaba humo de tan enojado que estaba pues su hermano lo acababa de humillar

-maldito infeliz tú eres el que morirás virgen- murmuró más para el mismo que para los demás

y minato y kushina bueno pues ellos definitivamente concluyeron que enviarlo al reformatorio en los santos era lo que iba cambiar para bien a su hijo.

Que equivocados estaban, pues no tenían idea del plan de Naruto.

**Time Skip**

**1 día después **

**Lugar: Aeropuerto internacional de los santos**

**Hora: 2:35 PM**

Se puede observar un avión aterrizando en la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto internacional de los santos, en el interior de ese avión iba nuestro rubio protagonista el cual iba escuchando música en sus audífonos, pero se vio interrumpido cuando por el altavoz comenzaron a anunciar que habían llegado a los santos

\- pasajeros del avión de Konoha city a los santos, se les informa que hemos llegado a la ciudad de los santos en Norte américa, a continuación se abrirán las puertas para que vallan saliendo en orden- anunció el capitán por el altavoz

-por fin, pff fue el peor viaje de mi vida aunque bueno que más da ojalá el tonto de mi padre no allá Enviado a un estúpido por mi, porque si es así juro que lo mato-dijo murmurando Naruto.

**y corte bueno amigos espero les guste este primer capítulo o prólogo que es un poco corto, y disculpen que este cap o prólogo como lo quieran ver sea un poco aburrido pero les prometo que a partir del próximo cap se viene lo bueno, como dije al principio veremos a un Naruto muy rebelde con una actitud un poco arrogante ante sus rivales en una pelea, y muchas sorpresas más. Espero y dejen sus reviews que es gratis.**

**si tienen dudas o sugerencias manden pm o en los revisas**

**por cierto la pareja para este fic ya está decidida y no no será harem. la pareja será**

**Naruto x Una chica de GTA V**

**al que adivine quien será la pareja, pondré un Oc creado por la persona que adivinó la pareja, en esta historia.**

**Les invito a que lean los fics de mi buen amigo**

**Anakin Namikaze **

**como dije anteriormente esta no será mi única historia ya que en mente tengo varios proyectos más.**

**El primero se titula**

**El renacer del remolino**

**la trama es la siguiente: Al terminar la 4ta guerra ninja Naruto es traicionado por todas las aldeas shinobi y por Konoha al nombrar a Sasuke como hokage lo que causa que Naruto gane gran odio por las aldeas ninja por esa traición y sobre todo al enterarse de la verdad de su clan el cual fue masacrado por las demás aldeas ninja siendo la principal causante de esa masacre konoha.**

**eso genera que Naruto entrene duramente en secreto durante 3 años perfeccionando sus técnicas, aprendiendo nuevas, creando técnicas, y poder dominar al 100 % el poder de los bijus y el poder dado por el sabio de los 6 camino, después de esos 3 años el rubio va a buscar el cuerpo que escondió el mismo, sorpresa el cuerpo de Madara, el cual el mismo escondió por si alguna vez necesitaba el poder de sus ojos, después de obtener el poder de los 6 caminos completo.**

**comienza la aventura de el rubio buscando revivir su clan y vengarse de los que le traicionaron a él y a su clan.**

**será un mini harem **

**Karin **

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**estoy abierto a sugerencias para las parejas menos a las siguientes chicas**

**Ino **

**Tenten **

**Sakura **

**Hinata **

**Hanabi**

**Tsunade .**

**suerte y hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal a todos,**

**Aquí Gjr-Sama, antes Gjr20900 trayendoles un nuevo capítulo de mi historia titulada**

**Naruto: El Gángster **

**Principalmente le doy las gracias a las personas que dejaron su review y a todas las personas que leyeron el prólogo de mi historia, No saben cuánto significa para mi puesto que me da más inspiración para escribir esta historia.**

**En este Cap veremos el plan de Naruto y como es que conoce a uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga GTA V **

**O y quiero decirles que are un time skip de regreso a japon pero no se preocupen amigos pondré algunas de las aventuras de Naruto en los santos por medio de Flashbacks, pero sólo las más importantes como el Golpe de paleto, el Gran golpe, como conoció a Michael y a Trevor y si quieren que ponga de alguna otra misión de GTA V que a ustedes les allá gustado ponganlo en un review o manden MP.**

**Nuevamente repito el que adivine la pareja de Naruto le prometo que un Oc creado por el que lo adivino saldrá en este fic recuerden que la chica es de la saga GTA V**

**RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: NI NARUTO, NI GTA Y MUCHO MENOS LAS MARCAS DE LAS CUALES ARE MENCION ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS Y CREADORES**

**-Hablando-**

**"Pensando"**

**Bueno sin más por decir aquí les dejó la siguiente entrega de esta historia **

***Sonido de tambores* **

Ha pasado un año desde que llegó Naruto a los santos, un maldito año en el que ha estado encerrado en ese maldito reformatorio lleno de delincuentes juveniles, bueno no es que a Naruto le asustase o sorprendiere eso, de hecho desde que entró no hay un día en que Naruto no se meta en problemas, claro que los infelices que se metían con el siempre terminaban con algún hueso roto y en la enfermeria.

Para Naruto estar encerrado con más personas como el bueno no tanto como el, era desesperante pero hoy era el día, hoy era el día de escapar de esa jaula, por que para el rubio eso era una jaula que lo privaba del mundo exterior, hoy era el día en que le diría adiós a las comidas desabridas y a todo el reformatorio, llevaba un maldito año desarrollando un plan para escapar de ese lugar lleno de personas estúpidas y claro había un punto a favor de Naruto, el Guardia de seguridad del turno nocturno era un holgazan de primera y su plan era de alguna manera perfecto.

El reformatorio se dividía en tres secciones

la primera que era donde se encontraba ahora, ese era el lugar donde los jóvenes que están ahí tenían sus habitaciones.

la segunda sección simplemente eran los comedores y la cocina

y la tercera sección era el área de recreación donde estaban las canchas de tenis, Basketball y fútbol, pero sobre todo ese era el lugar donde estaba el alcantarillado.

Verán el plan de Naruto era simple, saldría con mucha precaución de su habitación, después iría a la cocina y tomaría alguna cosa que le sirva para alumbrar y por último con mucho sigilo saldría a la zona recreativa abriría la alcantarilla y entraría por el alcantarillado hasta salir al río de aguas negras mejor conocido como el río Los Santos (Río LS) o canal de Los Santos y después de eso pum, la bestia sería libre.

-Por fin hoy seré libre de este estúpido lugar- dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas que no eran muchas pues sólo eran 3 cambios de ropa y una navaja que había tenido escondida por si la hubiera llegado a ocupar

-Muy bien es hora- dijo el rubio para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación una vez que llegó a la puerta la abrió con muchísimo cuidado para no hacer ruido, y posteriormente salir de la habitación

"muy bien salir de la habitación, listo" dijo en su mente el rubio al completar la primera fase de su plan de escape

" ahora tengo que llegar hasta la cocina y tomar algo que me sirva de lumbrera" volvió a pensar el ojiazul.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba caminando sigilosamente por el pasillo que lleva hacia la cocina, con mucho cuidado para no alertar al Guardia, siguió derecho por el pasillo hasta que salió al comedor y al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado pues ahí frente a él justo encima de una mesa del comedor se encontraba ni más ni menos que una linterna, al parecer a algún Guardia estúpido se le olvidó allí, ahora las cosas estaban más fáciles para el de marcas en las mejillas, Ya no tenia la necesidad de entrar en la cocina y tomar algo para alumbrar corriendo el riesgo de tropezar con algún utensilio y alertar al Guardia, ni lento ni perezoso el rubio tomó la linterna y se dirigió hacia la zona de recreo, no le fue difícil llegar ya que sólo tuvo que abrir y cruzar la puerta del comedor hacia el patio, una vez estando en el patio tuvo que cruzar la cancha de fútbol en posición pecho tierra, para evitar que el Guardia lo vea desde su cabina, cuando estuvo del otro lado de la cancha siguio derecho en posición pecho tierra hasta llegar a la alcantarilla, pero sorpresa, cuando la intento abrir estaba sumamente pegada y no podía levantarla

"Tsk Mierda que hago, que hago , no contaba con esto, !Eso Es¡" pensó el rubio después de eso se quitó la mochila y comenzó a buscar su navaja dentro de ella hasta que la encontró

"Ojalá y funcione porque si no estoy perdido" dijo el rubio para que después comenzara a meter la navaja en las orillas de la alcantarilla y comenzar a hacer palanca hacia abajo para intentar levantar la alcantarilla estuvo intentandolo como por 15 minutos hasta que por fin pudo levantarla

"Genial funciono ahora sólo tengo que entrar ahí abajo, y seré libre" dijo mentalmente el rubio de ojos azules para posteriormente comenzar a bajar por las escaleras que había dentro, claro no sin antes volver a poner la tapadera de la alcantarilla en su lugar (de esas que hay en algunas alcantarillas pegadas a la pared).

una vez llegó hasta el fondo de la alcantarilla encendió la linterna para poder observar más claramente el lugar donde se encontraba, y se dio ccuenta que estaba en un lugar desagradable pues está en una especie de canal en el que corría agua negra que si bien no era profundo si le alcanzaba a cubrir los tobillos, observó que sólo había un camino hacia adelante , No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ese era su camino hacia su libertad, así que sin preámbulo más alguno comenzó su camino.

Naruto mientras iba caminando no pudo evitar pensar que sucedería mañana que se dieran cuenta que escapó, esta claro que lo buscarían pero el sabía que no sería una búsqueda intensa ya que no era un prófugo de la ley, lo segundo que pensó fue que le llamarían a su padre o como a él le gustaba llamarlo , el estúpido minato, al principio se preocupó ya que pensaba que minato iba buscarlo por cielo, mar, y tierra si se daba cuenta que se fugó, pero después de pensarlo mejor un rato llegó a la conclusión que no pasaría nada, Ya que el estúpido de su padre, ósea minato sólo contesta llamadas a su celular y las llamadas que son a teléfono fijo siempre las vota a menos que sea una llamada de alguna otra empresa que este dispuesta a negociar con su empresa, y como el muy bastardo ni siquiera se dignó a inscribirlo el, y mando a un trabajador suyo a inscribirlo no se preocupaba por que le hablaran al celular de minato, y el trabajador a lo poco que le contó mientras lo llevaba hacia el reformatorio es que su celular estaba fallando y iría a comprar otro celular nuevo, por lo tanto que se dieran cuenta de su fuga era Casi improbable por no decir nula.

Otro punto que estaba en mente del rubio era que ni tenía dinero y ni tenía ropa para poder sobrevivir, siendo sinceros ni siquiera sabía que Mierda iba hacer con su vida después de su fuga, no podría regresar ha Japón por que no tenía suficiente dinero para el avión de regreso por No decir solamente que no tenía dinero, pensó formas de conseguir dinero, desde trabajar en una gasolinera, chofer aunque este lo desestimó rápidamente ya que aunque el sabía conducir debido a que Charles le enseñó en su estadía en Konoha, nadie querría como chofer a un chico de 13 años, por dios incluso pensó en vender las pocas cosas que tenía pero al final tomó una decisión que marcaría su vida, en ese momento Naruto Uzumaki decidio hacer algo que ante la ley y la sociedad está mal, en ese momento Naruto decidio Que robaria. sabía que era arriesgado y quizás un poco absurdo ya que siendo hijo de una de las personas más ricas de gran parte del mundo lo que menos le hacía falta era dinero pero el rubio sabía que si minato se daba cuenta que se fugó quizás lo mandaría a algun tipo de escuela militar o algo por el estilo y si fuera sincero el en realidad no quería nada de ese hombre que le hizo la vida imposible el no quería tener nada que ver con el aún recordaba todas esas veces que fue hecho de lado por sus hermanos, en el razonamiento de Naruto, minato tenía la culpa de que el fuera así, porque en realidad Naruto no siempre fue así, antes de los 12 años Naruto era un niño al que le gustaba tirar travesuras y cosas de ese estilo para llamar la atención ya que desde que recuerda toda la atención fue para sus hermanos, incluso antes de los 12 Naruto era un chico inteligente que siempre cumplía con sus trabajos, el pensaba que si sacaba buenas notas sus padre lo iban a felicitar y premiar como lo hacían con sus hermanos, pero claro aún así sucedió todo lo contrario a lo que el esperaba le comenzaron a hacer bullying diciéndole cosas como nerd y cosas así aún recuerda que ese motivo fue por el cual decidió dejar de usar sus lentes, se maldecia así mismo por heredar ese problema de la vista de su estúpida madre, aún recordaba ese día que sus padres lo olvidaron en casa para irse de vacaciones ellos.

**FLASHBACK **

_Se puede observar a la familia Namikaze en la sala de la mansión con ropa de verano y con maletas al parecer estaban hablando de si olvidaban algo _

_-No olvidamos algo familia- pregunto el rubio mayor _

_-No lo creo amor ya están todas las cosas Que necesitamos en las maletas -dijo la pelirroja ósea kushina _

_\- entonces que esperamos subamos al auto que el mar nos espera- grito una entusiasmada Natsumi siendo esta apoyada rápidamente por su hermano Menma ._

_-bueno tienen razón, entonces que esperamos familia subamos al auto - dijo minato para después comenzar a caminar a la salida de la casa siendo rápidamente seguido por su familia. _

_cuando ya estaban dentro del auto sin perder tiempo minato encendió el coche y partió con rumbo a unas lujosas vacaciones en familia o eso era lo que ellos creían ya que si hubieran volteado hacia atrás se hubieran dado cuenta de un pequeño rubio con marcas en las mejillas tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar el auto aunque la maleta que llevaba arrastrando el pequeño no lo hacia más fácil._

_-se volvieron a olvidar de mi- dijo el pequeño Naruto con abundantes lágrimas en los ojos._

**FIN FLASHBACK **

De tan sólo recordar ese día que lo olvidaron le hacía hervir la sangre ya que sólo lo dejaron porque el estaba preparando sus maletas.

Si, definitivamente no quería tener nada relacionado con su estúpido padre.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al final del alcantarillado.

-ufff por fin la luz ese tunel si que era largo- comentó a nadie en particular el rubio con las marcas en las mejillas

después de eso con mucho cuidado de no lastimarse comenos a salir por entre los barrotes de acero que protegían que nadie entrará al sistema de alcantarillas, una vez afuera y ya en lo que se conoce como el río LS se dirigió hacia la orilla del río Los Santos y se cambió de ropa, ahora llevaba unas Bermudas negras con una playera simple color verde y llevaba puestas unas sandalias color blancas.

-!LA BESTIA A SIDO LIBERADA BITCHES¡- grito a todo pulmón el rubio, Que en ese momento se sentía libre de nuevo

Time skip 2 horas después

Lugar: algúna calle cerca del ganton

Se puede ver a Naruto sentado en la banqueta de la calle con una cara de pocos amigos, se preguntarán porque bueno en primera era de madrugada y llevaba como 2 horas caminando y no sabía donde estaba y en segunda tenía mucha pero mucha hambre y no tenía dinero y por último tenía bastante sueño como para seguir caminando, así que sin más opción optó por dormir lo que quedaba de noche en esa banqueta, Ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer mañana por la mañana era un poco arriesgado para ser su primer día fuera de ese infierno pero como dice el dicho el que no arriesga no gana, después de todo la vida es de los que se arriesgan y por buena suerte Naruto era de los que se arriesgan, su plan para mañana consistía en lo siguiente, buscaría a alguna persona dentro de su auto en alguna de esas calles cercanas sin acercarse mucho a las avenidas más grandes y le robaria el auto y sus dinero a esa persona, el dinero porque lo ocupaba para poder sustentarse y el coche era porque estar moviéndose a pie era una joda muy grande, después de maquinear su plan callo rendido ante el cansancio.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA POR LA MAÑANA

Podemos observar a Naruto caminando por las calles cercanas al ganton como si buscará algo o a alguien, la realidad es que más bien estaba buscando a alguien dentro de algo, para ser exactos buscaba a una persona dentro de un auto, pero al parecer no había nadie bueno si había pero estaban en lugares con demasiada gente y lo que menos quería era tener a la Policía encima, sería una completa joda, cuando el creía que la suerte no estaba de su lado... lo vio allí enfrente de el una señora de unos 35 años estaba estacionado su auto y lo mejor de todo es que no estaban pasando gentes ni más autos así que sin perder el tiempo se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia el auto, continuo caminando hasta que llegó a donde la señora terminaba de estacionar el coche

TOC, TOC, TOC

tocó Naruto la ventanilla del auto del lado del conductor haciendo que la señora volteara a ver quien había tocado su ventanilla, cuando la señora voltio se topó con un joven rubio de unos 13 años con curiosas marcas en las mejillas, la señora pensó que era algún joven que ocupaba saber la hora o quizás decirle que en ese lugar no se podía estacionar ya que era una zona para personas con capacidades diferentes, así que sin saber lo que le esperaría abrió la puerta y salió del coche colocándose enfrente de Naruto que era un poco más bajo que ella

-Descuida jovencito sólo voy a entregar unos papeles a la casa de mi patrón, enseguida muevo el coche, No planeo dejarlo alli- dijo la señora que llevaba unos jeans negros con una blusa roja y unos tenis de choclo negros, la señora era peli negra con un busto Copa c y un trasero redondo en forma de corazón, en palabras de Naruto era toda una belleza pero no era momento para fijarse en eso.

Naruto sólo cerró los ojos e inhalo y exalo un poco de aire, sabía que lo que iba hacer era arriesgado pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás

-lo siento señora pero eso no me importa- dijo Naruto sacando su navaja, causando que la señora retrocediera hasta chocar de espaldas contra el auto, cosa que Naruto aprovechó para colocarle la navaja eñe l lugar del higado

-señora esto no es un juego, si quiere continuar viviendo de me su dinero y las llaves del auto- le dijo el rubio a la señora que para ese momento tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, el rubio al ver así a la señora pensó que cedería facilmente pero las cosas no son siempre como uno espera

-N..No, No te voy a d..dar nada- decía la señora con voz un poco temblorosa

cosa que cabreo a Naruto ya que el era de poca paciencia

-se lo dije señora, o me da sus cosas y su auto o hasta aquí llegó- volvió a decir el ojiazul, recibiendo nuevamente la negativa de la señora pelinegra, así paso otras 3 veces hasta que Naruto ya cabreado hizo lo que no quería hacer...

Undio toda la navaja en el cuerpo de la señora causando que está gritara -AHHH- grito la señora al sentir como esa navaja perforaba su hígado

Naruto en ese instante se sentía desesperado el sabía que si la señora continuaba gritando no tardarían en salir las personas de sus casas y también en acercarse a ese lugar, así que Naruto tomó una decisión que lo llevaría a su primero homicidio.

Naruto una vez tomando su decisión y al ver como la señora seguía gritando, desenterro la navaja de la parte donde la tenía clavada en la señora,causando un poco de alivio en esta ya que pensó que ya la hiba dejar en paz pero gran equivocación ya que el rubio luego luego de sacar la navaja de su hígado se la enterró en el pecho donde está el corazón y eso no fue todo la volvió a sacar y se la puso en el cuello a la señora para posteriormente hacer un profundo corte desde un lado del cuello al otro haciendole una muerte instantánea a la señora que perdió la vida al tiempo que si yugular era cortada.

"mierda, esto no lo tenía planeado, y porque carajo no sentí remordimiento al matar a esa señora de esta forma" pensaba un poco alterado el ojiazul ya que acabava de cometer un homicidio y no sentía absolutamente nada

"tengo que meter el cuerpo a la cajuela e irlo a tirar alguna parte" pensó de nuevo el rubio para después comenzar a esculcar el cuerpo de su víctima para ver si tenía allí su dinero y las llaves del auto, y para su buena suerte así fue puesto que en sus bolsas llevaba su cartera y las llaves del auto, Naruto tomó el dinero y las llaves, y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Después de eso Naruto abrió la parte trasera del auto ósea la cajuela, una ves que la cajuela estaba abierta, Naruto se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer y lo cargó al estilo nupcial (de novios) y lo metió a la parte de atrás del auto, una vez el cuerpo estaba en la cajuela la cerró, saco las llaves y entró en el auto que si bien no era uno de lujo tampoco era de los peores el auto era un Blista Compact color gris (sin quieren saber como es sólo pongan blista compact en google)

una vez dentro del auto procedió a revisarlo lo que encontró fue lo siguiente.

250 $ (La moneda que se utilizará en el fic son dolares)

maquillaje

un juguete sexual, el cual rápidamente arrojó por la ventana

y un celular LG G pro lite Que si bien no era el mejor celular de todos, tampoco se quedaba muy atrás (es el que yo tengo)

después de eso comenzó a revisar la Cartera y pun casi se desmaya el rubio , se preguntarán porque es simple en la cartera había alrededor de 3000 dólares para ser exactos 2800 dólares, al parecer era su día de suerte ya que de este robo había conseguido un auto, un celular el cual podría utilizar y aparte 3050 dólares , si al parecer era su día de suerte bbueno tal ves para el sí pero para su víctima no

-ufff esa fue una buena ganancia, tal vez pueda dedicarme a robar, si creo que eso are jaja- decía el rubio a nadie pero si para el después de eso encendió el auto y se dirigió a algún lugar donde pudiera deshacerse del cuerpo, claro pero primero iría a comprar algo de comer tal vez podría ir a esa tienda llamada Burger shot o al cluking bell .

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS

podemos ver a Naruto en su auto recién adquirido paseando por las calles de los santos específicamente en la avenida Strawberry, hiba tranquilamente ya que se había desecho del cuerpo de la mujer que anteriormente había asesinado, quizás no era el lugar perfecto para dejar un cuerpo pero algo es algo , si se preguntan en donde dejó el cuerpo bueno no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que lo dejó en el contenedor de basura del burgershot.

En lo poco que había recorrido de los santos se quedó maravillado pues era un lugar con muchas atracciones aunque claro al igual que en todas partes tenía sus zonas marginadas, y al parecer la Policía de los santos era muy estúpida ya que en lo que va del día a pasado cerca de 2 autos de policías y al parecer no sospechan el porque un joven de 13 años maneja libremente un coche, bueno era eso que eran estúpidos y que en el año que estuvo en el reformatorio realmente había crecido ya que pasó de medir 1.62 metros a 1.70 metros

el rubio siguio lento su recorrido por la avenida strawberry hasta que observó al que en verdad le llamó la atención pues en una de las esquinas había 3 sujetos peleando, eran 2 sujetos de tez oscura y uno de tez clarita por su vestimenta llegó a la conclusión que eran pandilleros y no le sorprendió ya que mientras estaba en el reformatorio recuerda que una vez le dijeron Que en los santos pero en especial en strawberry se encuentran 2 pandillas rivales 'los ballas' y 'las families'

al parecer 2 de esos tipos eran de la misma pandilla ya que entre los 2 trataban de golpear al otro sujeto de tez oscura pero lo que le sorprendió fue que ni entre los 2 podían hacerle algo al tercer sujeto ya que este hábilmente les evadia sus golpes y contragolpeaba, Naruto se quedó de espectador un rato hasta que vio como uno de los 2 sujetos que eran de la misma pandilla sacaba una pistola calibre 45 y apuntaba al sujeto de la pandilla contraria, Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces y dirigió su auto a toda velocidad al sujeto con la pistola el cual estaba apunto de jalar gatillo , el sujeto de la pandilla contraría sabía que si no reaccionaba rápido iba morir así que cuando estaba apuntó de sacar el también su pistola pasó algo increíble pues un auto gris se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el tipo que le estaba apuntando no tardó más de 30 segundos en que el auto ya estaba arriba del seguramente cuerpo ya sin vida del que iba ser posiblemente su verdugo y eso no fue todo antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar el sujeto del vehículo bajo del auto tomó la pistola 45 del sujeto ahora muerto y sin escrúpulos le dio 3 disparos al otro sujeto 2 al pecho y uno en la cabeza,lo sorprendente de esto era que la persona que asesinó sin escrúpulos a los 2 sujetos que lo querían matar era un muchacho de unos 13 o 15 años a simple vista

\- estas bien amigo- pregunto el rubio de ojos azules

-he a si claro viejo gracias me as sacado de apuros- dijo agradecido el sujeto de tez oscura al Rubí

-y que amigo piensas quedarte aquí a que llegue la Policía y te arreste- le dijo Naruto al otro sujeto -anda subamos al auto viejo ya no tarda en llegar la Policía - volvió a decir el rubio y no era mentira pues a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas

-mierda hermano tienes razón-dijo el sujeto a Naruto

-anda subamos al auto - le dijo el rubio para después de eso subir nuevamente al auto siendo seguido por el sujeto.

Una vez los 2 estuvieron en el auto Naruto arrancó para poder evitar a la Policía, después de unos 10 minutos manejando y que ya no había rastros de la Policía, el sujeto hablo

-oye hermano enserio gracias me has dado una buena ayuda cargándote a esos 2 weyes- decía el sujeto a Naruto

-descuida no hay de que agradecer- dijo Naruto mientras mientras hacía un gesto con la mano de recordándole importancia -por cierto soy Naruto Uzumaki y como te habrás dado cuenta no soy de aquí, soy de Japón-se presentó el rubio al sujeto

-mucho gusto Naruto, soy Franklin Clinton, un gusto conocerte hermano- se presentó el ahora conocido como Franklin mientras le extendía la mano a Naruto para saludarse de un apretón de manos -por cierto Naruto no eres muy joven para conducir y asesinar- pregunto curioso el Moreno

-Jajaja bueno verás mientras estaba en Japón aprendí a conducir, y sobre asesinar si te soy sincero no son mis primeros asesinatos , el primero fue hace unas cuantas horas cuando conseguí este auto - dijo el rubio como si no fuera la gran cosa asesinar

-je supongo que tu vida ni ha sido facil no es así hermano- dijo el conocido como Franklin Clinton -te comprendo Naruto , yo también asesine por primera vez a una temprana edad, a los 13 para ser exactos, incluso a esa edad tuve mi primera vez - decía Franklin con una sonrisa un poco pervertida

-valla viejo al parecer no la has tenido facil-Le decía el rubio al moreno

-así es brother, algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti así que te contaré de mi vida , verás cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi , mi padre abusaba de ella física y emocionalmente luego llegó un punto en que ese tipo ya no soportaba más a mi madre y terminó dejándola conmigo en su vientre, cuando yo nací mi madre se hizo adicta a la cocaína y al no poder controlarse llegó un punto en que murió debido a una sobredosis, esto ocurrió cuando yo tenía 13 años, ese mismo año me mudé a casa de mis abuelos, donde conocí a la pandilla allí comenze a tener una vida callejera sin preocupación alguna debido a mi mala relación con mi abuela, después de eso mi vida a sido robos, asesinatos, drogas, mujeres y aunque muchos piensen que es una vida mala en realidad es muy buena -le contó Franklin al rubio - y dime Naruto si tu eres asiático, ¿Que haces en Norteamérica? - pregunto Franklin al rubio causando que este haga una mueca de rabia y apriete fuertemente el volante

-al igual que a ti algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti-dijo el rubio para después proceder a contarle como fue su vida en Konoha , la negligencia de sus padres, como siempre lo hacian de lado, como comenzó a querer llamar la atención de sus padres sacando buenas notas y como esto le salió al revez , le contó la vez que lo olvidaron en casa y ellos se hiban de vacaciones, le contó también el porque esu padre decidió mandarlo al reformatorio y también le contó como fue que se fugó hace tan sólo un día

-WOOW Hermano, mes estás diciendo que eres el hijo bastardo de minato Namikaze uno de los hombres más ricos del globo, aunque siendo la persona quien es tu padre nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera una persona tan Mierda ante su propio hijo - dijo Franklin causando que el rubio sonriera

-es eso y más, ese maldito es un hijo de perra bien hecho y derecho - le contestó el ojiazul al moreno

\- y dime Naruto , ¿lo odias?- pregunto el Moreno al chico rubio

\- Que si lo odio , por dios claro que lo odio a él y a su familia, bueno a mis hermanos quizá no tanto como a él pero si lo odio- contestó el de marcas en las mejillas

\- y dime Franklin donde vives- pregunto esta vez el rubio a Franklin

-o yo vivo por la avenida strawberry, comparto casa con mi tia- contestó el Moreno

\- bueno hermano no estamos tan lejos, quieres que te lleve ,Ya a oscurecido y después de lo que pasó no creo que quieras ir caminando por hay - pregunto el rubio de nuevo

-Jajaja claro supongo que tienes razón , y dime Naruto tienes donde pasar la noche- pregunto esta vez Franklin a Naruto

\- jeje la verdad Que no - contesto apenado el rubio

-bueno brother, te debo una así que porque no te quedas en mi casa-ofrecio de buena forma el moreno recibiendo una respuesta positiva de Naruto

-claro viejo - fue la simple respuesta del rubio

después de 5 minutos más llegaron a la casa de Franklin

-muy bien llegamos, te advierto que mi tia es una perra enfadosa, pero no te preocupes para eso tengo a esta amiguita- dijo o advirtió Franklin sacando un paquete con lo que parecía ser marihuana

-jaja nunca e probado ninguna droga pero seguro que está de lujo -contestó el rubio para después seguir a Franklin adentro de su casa , para fortuna de los 2 su tia No se encontraba en casa

-muy bien Naruto tu dormiras en el suelo - dijo Franklin recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto

-bueno hermano Que esperamos a prender esa cosa- dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la marihuana

-jeje tienes razón - dijo el Moreno .

Y así inicio la vida de Gángster de Naruto .

**bueno amigos espero que este segundo cap les all****á**** gustado como a mi me gust****ó**** escribirlo,**

**recuerden dejar su review que es gratis , les pido que si tienen alguna sugerencia me la digan en su review o me manden un MP**

**les digo tambi****é****n que el s****á****bado subir****é**** un nuevo proyecto ese fic ser****á**** de Naruto ****ú****nicamente no ser****á**** Xover con ninguna serie o videojuego. **

**recuerden que el que adivine la pareja un personaje creado por el ara aparici****ó****n en este fic.**

**sin m****á****s por el momento me despido.**


End file.
